


Tyl Regor Floof

by TheDiamondFox



Category: Warframe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDiamondFox/pseuds/TheDiamondFox
Summary: A collection of stories using the characters from TheWriterValkyrie's Saga of Steel Series (I beta read it, and I have full permission.)
Relationships: Tyl Regor/Saryn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Pillow Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWriterValkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterValkyrie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Long Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214587) by [8Cyborg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Cyborg/pseuds/8Cyborg), [TheWriterValkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterValkyrie/pseuds/TheWriterValkyrie). 



> For those that have read TheWriterValkyrie's latest work, The Long Road, you would have noticed that we managed to have Saryn and Tyl Regor get together in a romantic relationship. While, yes, it may seem odd, it is a ship that all of us beta readers of the fic enjoy (and there's quite a few of us). Therefore, I took it upon myself to add some fluffy fics of my own, in case you're as in love with the odd couple as we are.

“There we go!” said Saryn triumphantly, delicately placing the final piece of weaponry on the shelf. She stood back to admire her work, gazing at the numerous weapons she had before swiftly doing a 360 degree turn around the entire room. 

Doing a quick appraisal, she checked that everything was in order before plopping herself down on the bed behind her, arms splayed on the mattress. 

Ever since Saryn and Tyl had started dating, she had been staying at his Titania Sealab more and more often, to the point that the majority of Tenno and Tubemen alike usually went there first when it came to them needing something from her. Not that she minded. Quite the contrary, actually. She enjoyed being close to her Tyl. She sat up, looking at the room lovingly. 

It had been sweet to have Tyl construct this for her. A little room in the Sealab for her to decorate as she saw fit. At first, she was hesitant to accept the idea, firstly because she didn’t want to force the extra work upon him, but secondly because she didn’t want to be separated from him.

His remedy to the second was simple: They share the room.

She remembered squealing in delight and practically hugging him in a death grip before rushing off to clear out the orbiter of her belongings. 

The room they had made her was quite large, about the size of Tyl’s lab. However, the furnishings were drastically different. A small metal desk sat against the wall, with numerous tools and gadgets of Tyl’s scattered across it. Next to the desk sat what appeared to be a Tenno Foundry. When it was first received, she was shocked that such a thing _could_ be moved from the Orbiter, but in fact it was actually a gift from Alad, as it was his way of apologizing.

Across from the desk sat the bed Saryn was sitting on, its sheet a mix of Orokin Gold and a soft pink. The pillows on it were stuffed full of a mix of Condroc Feathers and a Gel custom made from Fortuna, making them extra soft. To the right of the bed was a gigantic window overlooking under the water, along with a small elevator that went to a small, personal balcony and garden. Saryn had remembered planting a Wisteria sapling, as well as a few of her favorite flowers from Cetus there. To the left of the bed sat the Shelf she had been decorating, filled with countless pieces of memorabilia over her missions, such as Broken Orchids, her worn Corinth Prime, and her pink Brakk Pistol (a gift from Danya). 

Saryn breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of Lilac and pine, before standing up and making her way towards the door. Just as she neared it, it opened to admit the target of her affections.

Tyl Regor stepped into the room and shifted his gaze around the space appraisingly.

“You decorated,” he said, mildly surprised.

A pang of worry embedded itself in Saryn’s heart. What if he didn’t like it.

“I love it,” he said happily.

The worry was gone in an instant as Saryn jumped into his arms. Anticipating this, Tyl readily accepted her, holding her in an embrace for a moment.

Before long, he let her go, and she gracefully landed back on the ground.

Tyl smiled as he moved ahead and sat on the bed, almost sinking into the mattress.

“You want me to make you something?” Saryn asked lovingly.

Tyl nodded, still trying to contemplate what the heck he just sat on.

As Saryn moved towards the other door in the room, Tyl turned to her.

“What exactly am I sitting on, Angelfish?” he asked.

Saryn stopped and turned to him, shock and confusion evident on her face. 

“You’ve… never heard of a mattress?” she asked, amused.

Suddenly, the smartest Grineer in the system felt like a total idiot.

“I… guess not?” Tyl responded apprehensively.

Saryn blinked in surprise.

“What did you ever sleep on?” she asked, bemused.

Tyl scratched the back of his helmet. “Usually, I… slept… well, anywhere actually.”

Saryn looked at him, before her bemusement turned into amusement. She slowly made her way towards the other side of the bed and sat down. Tyl wobbled a bit as her weight shifted the mattress. He turned to see her lie down on her back, and decided to do the same.

Almost immediately he felt like he was being hugged all around him. He shifted a bit, only to feel the mattress almost wrap him in a comforting embrace.

“Like it?” Saryn whispered.

Tyl could only nod, fully engrossed in this new discovery. Soon he felt the weight shift again as Saryn rose from her position. He turned to her, only to catch another discovery in the corner of his eyes. He reached forward and plucked a pillow from beside him.

“What about this?” he asked, noticing how soft and squishy it was. Saryn turned to see him squishing the pillow in almost child-like curiosity, and cracked a smile. She picked up the other pillow from the bed.

“It’s a weapon!” she cried playfully as she chucked the pillow at him. 

The Grinner scientist snapped his head towards her, only to meet a face full of pillow. He recoiled and practically fell off the bed in surprise, pillow still in hand. As he rose, he saw Saryn doubling over in laughter, her arms hugging her sides as a smile split her face.

Tyl started laughing too, before swiftly chucking his own pillow at her.

It seemed, though, that the Grinner scientist put a bit too much strength into that throw. As the pillow collided with Saryn, she was pushed backwards by the force and the throw and hit the wall with resounding force, a bang erupting from the impact.

“Saryn!” he cried, panicked, as he scrambled to his feet and booked it towards his girlfriend. 

Soon, he was next to her, and he could almost hear her soft crying as he carefully…

Wait.

Before he knew it, a pillow met his face, forcing him to recoil backwards and hitting his head against the window. He moved the pillow away to see the mischievous grin of Saryn on the ground, rubbing the back of her head.

“That’s what you get!” she said playfully, before bursting into a fit of giggles. 

Soon, Tyl mirrored her laughter, both of them laughing at the entire series of events that had just transpired. Soon, they decided to pick themselves up, but the giggles remained. Soon Kuda entered to deliver her report, only to find the pair a giggling mess. Not even questioning, she left them to their own company, a small smile on her face at the sight of the two lovebirds.

================================<>♡<>===================================


	2. Tennobaum

It was that time of year. A time of joyous cheer for Tenno, Corpus, and Grineer alike. A time where the festivities never end, where happiness and cheer are ever growing, and a time where…

Tyl Regor was hopelessly out of ideas.

“I have no idea what to get her!” he cried, frustrated. He had been working tirelessly to find the perfect gift for Saryn, but for all his intellect he couldn’t think of anything to get her.

Kuda stood behind him, saying nothing but simply observing. She was at a loss as well. She had  _ ideas _ , but none of them seemed very Saryn-y. 

This was in stark contrast to Saryn, who, unlike Tyl, was happily wrapping her gift for Tyl. She had settled on the perfect gift for him a long time ago: a Silva and Aegis Prime, lovingly crafted through tireless grinding and looting. It didn’t help that neither Chroma nor Baro had the relics that dropped it. She had the gift in mind, and Lotus damn it, she would assemble and build the set, and hoped that Tyl liked it.

“What’cha doin’?” came the voice of a child behind Saryn. Saryn almost jumped, before turning around to see Mari standing behind her, a curious glare in her eyes.

“I’m wrapping my gift for Tyl,” said Saryn simply. 

Mari nodded before trying to look around Saryn’s shoulder. 

Saryn, seeing no harm in Mari’s curiosity, moved out of the way.

Mari’s eyes widened. “Is that a Silva and Aegis Prime?” 

Saryn nodded. “Since Tyl uses the Ack and Brunt a lot, I thought it would be a good upgrade.”

Mari simply nodded before zapping herself back to her room.

Saryn soon returned to wrapping her gift. 

Soon, she held it up to the light of the window, trying to get a better view.

She was not the best gift wrapper.

She had tried to put the sword and shield in a box, then wrap that, but it seemed she had used too much wrapping paper on some parts and not enough in others.

She winced. Hopefully Tyl would overlook that.

================================<> ♡ <>===================================

The Tenno Relays were considered to be a safe haven for the Tenno. Constructed for Allies, guilds, and generally all manner of Tenno Supporters, the relays were sturdy enough to withstand even a Sentient Invasion.

As such, having Grineer Generals pacing the decks of relays wasn’t normal. However, that was exactly what Tyl Regor was doing.

Normally, such events would warrant a full out battle on the floors of the relay. However, Tyl Regor had been dating Saryn for well over a few months by this point, so it was common knowledge that he wasn’t going to do anything. 

That wasn’t going to save him from a few intrigued stares, however.

“What’cha up to, Tyl?” Kelpie asked the Grineer Scientist as he paced the decks of Larunda.

Tyl seemed to pause in his thoughts to turn to her.

“I’m at a loss for what to get Saryn for Tennobaum,” Tyl said.

Kelpie blinked in surprise. “Really?”

Tyl nodded solemnly. 

Kelpie put her hand to her chin in thought. “Why not talk to Chroma? See if he’s got anything.”

Tyl looked at her.

“Why would Chroma have anything?” Tyl asked.

“Uh, because Chroma has the cheapest deals when it comes to Prime stuff,” Kelpie said. “Plus, I’m pretty sure he’s been trying to track something down for her, anyway.”

Tyl nodded, infused with newfound vigor. “Thanks, Kelpie,” he said, ecstatic.

“Always happy to help,” said Kelpie as Tyl proceeded to move through the relay trying to find the dragon warframe.

He didn’t have to look hard; Chroma stood out like a Tubeman on Deimos. As Tyl neared him, he could see Chroma talking with Ember and Titania about something. As he got closer, he could just make out what they were saying.

“...it wasn’t easy to find, but I’m glad I did,” said Chroma. Titania, in her tiny form, fluttered around her boyfriend’s head, admiring her shiny wings.

“Thank you, Chroma!” cried Titania, moving to hug his horn. 

The dragon warframe seemed to blush.

“That Gigelorum Prime Syandana sure does fit you well,” said Ember.

Tyl acted as if to clear his throat.

All three warframes in unison turned their heads in his direction.

“Uh, I was told that Chroma has deals on Prime items,” said Tyl nervously.

Chroma seemed to register what he was saying. 

“Sure,” said Chroma, all business. “What can I help ya with?”

“Well,” responded Tyl nervously. “I was looking for a Tennobaum gift for Saryn.”

“Oooh!” cried Titania. “Aren’t you romantic!”

Tyl rubbed the back of his helmet. “The thing is, I don’t know what to get her.”

Chroma almost smiled. “You’re lucky,” said Chroma. “I have something I  _ know _ she’ll like.”

At Tyl’s questioning gaze, Chroma extracted what appeared to be a long, ornate box.

Tyl blinked. “What is that?” he asked.

Chroma smiled under his helmet. “Trust me, she’ll like it.”

Tyl reached for it, before pausing. “How much you want for it?”

“Because it’s Tennobaum, and it’s for romance, I’ll give you it for free,” he said. “Just this once.”

Tyl accepted it. “Thank you, Chroma,” he said graciously.

Chroma nodded. “Come back whenever you want more Prime Gear.”

Tyl bowed in thanks before making his way out of the relay back to his sealab. He had a lot of wrapping to do.

================================<> ♡ <>===================================

Saryn stood on the balcony, her present in hand, eyes towards the endless ocean. The Wisteria sapling had grown into a small tree by this point, and Saryn, in keeping with traditions, had laid her present under it. 

As she watched the wave crash against each other, she heard the elevator to the garden stop. She turned to see the doors open to admit the man she loved.

“Hello, my CripTylex,” said Saryn lovingly, her smile beaming.

Tyl returned the smile. “Hello, Angelfish,” he said, also lovingly as he set her  _ monstrous  _ present down.

Saryn blinked, then looked at her poorly-wrapped, relatively small present.

Worry soon clouded her heart.

Nonetheless, her smile never wavered as she walked over and kissed him.

He returned her kiss, and the two stood there embraced, before separating.

“Your Wisteria sapling really grew,” said Tyl, surprised.

Saryn nodded, choosing to not tell him she had been feeding it some of his growth accelerators.

“Do you want to open presents?” she asked, failing to keep the tinge of anxiety out of her voice.

“Sure,” said Tyl, managing to hide his own.

They each picked their presents, with Tyl inspecting the relatively poor wrapping of his. He snuck a glance at Saryn and saw her eyeing his present with anxious worry.

“Do you want me to open my present first?” he asked.

Saryn nodded.

_ She must have wrapped it herself _ , thought Tyl, his heart swelling at the thought. Suddenly, having his men wrap his present for him seemed like a bad decision. Nonetheless, he opened it delicately to see a metal box. He’d seen the same ones on Fortuna. Carefully, he opened the lid and…

Tyl’s eyes widened. Inside the box laid the most beautiful Mace and Shield he had ever seen. The mace was practically gleaming with all the gold it had inscribed on it, with the yellowish metal reinforcing the black handle, before splitting off at the white pommel. The head of the mace was a pure gold circle, with ornate designs carved through and blue flames shooting out from around it. Blue emissive light constantly shined from the weapon, and Tyl knew that only the Orokin could make such a wonderful weapon. The Shield was similar in its grandeur. Long, white fractals flanked by gold decor made up the most of the shield, the fractals forming an almost scarab-like shape. Flames erupted from the top two corners of the shield, which seemed to be two gold horns carved ornately into the side of the main part. Overall, Tyl’s eyes started to water at the sight of the beautiful gift.

He ripped his gaze towards Saryn to see her watching him apprehensively. 

“Angelfish,” he said, awe and love milked into his voice. “This is beautiful.”

Saryn smiled, her apprehensive gaze gone, replaced with one of both relief and love.

“Now, can I open mine?” she asked.

Shame welled up in Tyl as he nodded, looking back down at the beautiful weapon she got him.

Saryn, on the other hand, carefully unwrapped the large golden box. Opening it, inside…

She put a hand over her mouth.

It was a long, black ring of cloth, with gold trimmings and a large golden centerpiece at the top. The ring seemed to flow in a loop before splitting into three long tendrils. Large pieces of flexible gold were embedded into the Syandana, and the entire thing was topped off with what appeared to be a blue emissive at the top.

“Tyl,” said Saryn, breathless. “Where did you get this?”

“Uh,” said Tyl, rubbing the back of his head. “I… kinda got it from Chroma.”

Saryn wrenched her gaze towards his face.

“You went to a relay to get this for me?” Saryn asked, tears welling under her eyes.

Tyl shrugged. “Yeah. To be honest, I’m not even sure…”

“Oh, Tyl!” cried Saryn, running into his arms. 

Surprised, Tyl could only open them as she tackled him into a hug. He couldn’t even get a word in as Saryn practically smothered him in kisses. 

“Wait, Saryn!” he cried in between smooches, desperately trying to get a word in. 

Not that he wasn’t enjoying it.

Soon, Saryn stopped her smothering kisses to return to her Syandana. This gave time for Tyl to catch his breath.

Once he did, he turned to see Saryn practically hugging the thing. 

“Um, Angelfish?” Tyl asked.

Saryn looked up at him happily.

“What exactly is… that?” he asked.

Saryn smiled. “A while back, Chroma said he was going to try and find the Syandana to go with my prime set,” she said.

Tyl blinked as she held it out in front of her. 

“This is it! My Cycuta Prime Syandana!”

Tyl looked down at the shield and mace. He held it out, and suddenly, he realized something.

“Isn’t this the Silva and Aegis Prime?” he asked.

Saryn nodded enthusiastically.

Tyl blinked in surprise. “Angelfish, these haven’t been seen in  _ years _ ,” he cried.

Saryn nodded again.

“How long did it take you to make this?” he asked.

Now it was Saryn’s turn to scratch her head. “About… 5 months,” she said, hesitantly.

“Oh, Angelfish,” he said, moving towards her. 

He picked her up bridal-style and kissed her on the forehead. “You didn’t have to do that,” he said.

Saryn looked up at him. “I know, but I wanted to.”

Tyl looked at her, before something in the sky caught his eye. He focused his gaze upwards, and his eyes widened. Saryn followed his gaze, and had the same reaction.

Up in the sky, the clouds of Uranus managed to dissipate to the level that they could see not only the stars, but also the planets and even the sun. The entire Sol system was laid out before them, in perfect view for all to see.

They stared at the view for a while, before turning to each other.

“Happy Tennobaum, my Angelfish,” said Tyl.

“Happy, Tennobaum, my CrypTylex,” responded Saryn.

================================<> ♡ <>===================================

**Author's Note:**

> As a quick reminder, I am simply a beta reader. Not everything in this story is 100% canon. I wrote it for my own enjoyment, as well as for my fellow beta readers and creator. I highly recommend that, for context, you read TheWriterValkyrie's Saga of Steel series. As the saga progresses, I may add more.


End file.
